


Ghosts, Shadows and everything in between

by Stra1ght_f_student



Series: There can only be one winner [1]
Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Also Brutus is stereotypical Russian, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Lynx, Catalyst is Lesbian, Catalyst is Lynx and Drifts adopted child (later tho), Drift is cool dad, F/F, F/M, First fic soooo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’ll add more tags as the story progresses, Jonesy means well, Jules is Midas’ and Sorana’s biological child, Lexa and Skye are mischief bffs, Lynx and Drift are married, Lynx is cool anime mom, M/M, Mainly revolves around Skye and her fam :), Midas and Sorana are Married, Midas is the definition of cool rich uncle, Ocean is TNTina and Brutus’ biological child, Orin just follows them since he’s bored, Singularity is Rox’s mom, Skye is Lynx and Drifts biological child, Skye is a baby bean, everyone loves skye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stra1ght_f_student/pseuds/Stra1ght_f_student
Summary: All of my random headcanons posted into one fic :D (there is a much more extended explanation/summary inside)
Relationships: Catalyst & Drift & Lynx & Skye (Fortnite), Drift & Lynx & Skye (Fortnite), Drift/Lynx (Fortnite), Lexa & Orin (Fortnite), Lynx & Rox (Fortnite), Meowscles & Lynx (Fortnite), Midas & Agents (Fortnite), Midas & Skye (Fortnite), Midas & Sorana & Jules (Fortnite), Midas/Sorana (Fortnite), Rox/Vendetta (Fortnite), Singularity & Midas (Fortnite), Singularity & Rox (Fortnite)
Series: There can only be one winner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207286
Kudos: 1





	Ghosts, Shadows and everything in between

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic :D please give advice in the comments or point out any errors if you see anything. Other than that, enjoy!

This is more of an extended summary. Since Epic doesn’t really give clear personality’s to skins, the characters will mainly be ooc. As I said in the tags, the fic will mainly revolve around Skye and her family (Lynx, Drift ,Catalyst e.t).

For anyone who’s confused...

\- Lynx and drift are married.  
\- Skye is their biological daughter, Catalyst is adopted.  
\- Lynx and Singularity are sisters, making Rox the cousin of Skye and Catalyst.  
\- Ocean is TNTina and Brutus’ daughter.  
\- Jules is Midas and Sorana’s daughter (I will probably make a short story putting that into more detail).  
\- Most characters will be introduced in the order of which season was introduced. For example, chapter 2 season 5 characters were my be introduced until later on in the story, since they are much newer.  
\- While making this, I will also be working on several shorter stories that will explain the characters backgrounds in more detail, so keep an eye out for that.  
\- Finally, if you have any suggestions for ships, chapters or even stories, feel free to comment! I’m open to any ideas :D

**Author's Note:**

> So, that’s how it’s going to work. I’m going to (hopefully!) have regular updates, so expect a proper chapter soon. Bye :D


End file.
